Karma War
The Karma War, alternatively known as the NPO-OV War, The Revolutionary War, Great War IV (also V, VI), the Apocalypse, the Stern-talking-to War, the War of the Second Coalition, Neutral Point of View War, and the Great Dope War, is a military conflict involving the New Pacific Order and its allies, collectively known as the Hegemony, against a coalition of alliances known as Karma. The war began on the nightAll references to time are in Eastern Standard Time unless otherwise indicated. of Monday April 20, 2009 when the NPO and The Order of Righteous Nations attacked Ordo Verde. The conflict soon escalated when a number of alliances, most notably the Viridian Entente and Ragnarok, declared war the NPO the following night (with TORN having withdrew from the war several hours previous to this). Events leading up to the war Long before the possibility of war started solidifying, alliances now in Karma announced a number of newly-signed pacts amongst themselves. Argent signed MDoAP pacts with Umbrella and Grämlins,"Underneath the Silver Parasol."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53108 Umbrella and Argent Sign MDoAP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."The Treaty of Indiference."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52752 Argent and Grämlins Sign MDoAP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. and signed a MDP with The Order of the Paradox (TOP), who was at the time a member of the Continuum."A notice from Paradoxia and Argent."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52300 TOP and Argent Sign MDP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. FOK, at the time an ally of the NPO, also signed a MDoAP with the Mushroom Kingdom (MK)."The FOKahontus Treaty."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52180 MK and FOK Sign MDoAP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The International formally aligned itself with the League of Extraordinary Oranges (LEO),"An Extraordinary Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54268 The International admitted into LEO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. an MDoAP bloc that joined Karma, and a combination of three alliances (iFOK, Iunctus, and Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes) united under a MDoAP bloc on April 9 to form The Stickmen."Presenting: The Stickmen."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53568 Creation of The Stickmen. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. Treaty cancellations As speculation about a possible war against the NPO grew stronger, treaty cancellations were announced frequently in the weeks prior to the conflict. On March 23, the Viridian Entente (VE) cancelled its treaties with the NPO and the Grand Global Alliance (GGA) after the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) cancelled its own treaty with VE."Announcement from the Viridian Entente."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52130 VE Cancels Treaties with NPO, GGA, IRON. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. Monos Archein (MA) MA came soon after when they announced on March 29 the nullification of their PIAT with United Purple Nations (UPN) and the NPO."MA Treaty Cancellation."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52641 MA Cancels Treaties with UPN and NPO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. On April 10, FOK and Ragnarok (RoK) separately announced their intentions to also cancel their treaties with the NPO."FOK Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53679 FOK Cancels Treaty with NPO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."Ragnarok Cancellation Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53704 RoK Cancels Treaty with NPO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. A week later, the Dark Evolution (DE) followed the trend and left the Watling Street Compact,"Announcement by The Dark Evolution."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54299 DE Leaves the Watling Street Compact. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. a MDP bloc headed by the NPO. Shortly after, The Order of Righteous Nations (TORN) dropped their treaty with the League of Small Superpowers (LoSS)."TORN Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54534 TORN Cancels Treaty with LoSS. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. These two aforementioned alliances, TORN and Loss, came to play a key role in the development of much of these cancellations. Sparta dropped their treaties with Valhalla and TORN on April 18;"An Official Announcement from Sparta."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54402 Sparta Cancels Treaties with Valhalla and TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. the Global Order of Darkness (GOD), the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA), FOK, and the RnR, all followed Sparta's footsteps by cancelling their respective treaties with TORN."Global Order of Darkness Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54373 GOD Cancels Treaties with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."RIA Treaty Cancellation."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54371 RIA Cancels Treaty with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."FOK Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54666 FOK Cancels Treaty with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."R&R Announcement"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54707 RnR Cancels Treaty with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. LoSS, on the other hand, withdrew from the Agora Accords,"Announcement from LoSS"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52765 LoSS Moves to Black, Withdraws from the Agora Accords. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. and unilaterally dropped its treaties with The Phoenix Federation (TPF), the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA), Zenith, Valhalla, Echelon, and the NPO."LoSS Restructuring."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54298 LoSS Cancels Many Treaties. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. On different fronts, the Viridian Entente (VE) cancelled their treaty with the MCXA on April 17."Announcement from The Viridian Entente."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54314 VE Cancels Treaty with MCXA. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. Argent withdrew from SNOW, an economic treaty that contained non-aggression provisions and which included The Order of Light (TOOL), the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics (FEAR), Zenith, and TPF as members. Finally, The Foreign Division (TFD) left the Agora Accords, an ODP pact whose members included the NPO, the MCXA, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) and Echelon, only approximately an hour before the start of the war."TFD Announcement"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54721 TFD Withdraws from the Agora Accords. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The Continuum The Continuum, the largest and most influential MDoAP bloc and the bulk of the Hegemonic forces, began to shrink with the withdrawal of Grämlins on December 10, 2008, almost five months before the start of the conflict."Grämlins Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=42157 Grämlins' Withdrawal from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. On April 18, Sparta announced that they intended to leave the Continuum."A Decree from Sparta."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54176Sparta Withdraws from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The Order of the Paradox (TOP) and the Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA) followed by announcing a few days later their own withdrawals from the Continuum."Official Announcement from TOP"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54723TOP Withdraws from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."An MHAnnouncement"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54712MHA Withdraws from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The Continuum was thus left with seven out of its original eleven members on the brink of war. History The war began about 20 minutes before server update time on April 20, 2009 when nations from the New Pacific Order (NPO) and The Order of Righteous Nations (TORN) declared war in-game on nations from Ordo Verde (OV). TORN and NPO formally declared war on OV approximately 15 minutes after server update.NPO DoW on OVTORN DoW on OV The declaration of war came as a surprise to Ordo Verde, as they were still involved in peace talks at the time that war was declared. However, the NPO side believe that as Ordo Verde had refused all terms offered they were not interested in peace. After about 2 hours and 15 minutes before update on the 2nd day of the war, TORN announced that it was withdrawing from the war, and cancelling its MADP with NPO, due to NPO misinforming them about the cause for the war, and also due to NPO attempting to get peace with OV and the 'Karma' coalition, without consulting TORN which would of effectively left TORN isolated. Approximately an hour and a half before update on the 2nd day of the war, ingame and forum declarations of war from numerous alliances started to appear, causing performance issues with the CN Boards. Links *War Events and Links *Daily War Stats *War Propaganda topic Screenshots *'NPO/TORN vs OV War Screenshot': Image *'Athens vs NPO War Screenshot': Image *'GGA vs Athens War Screenshot': Image Declarations of War Hegemony *NPO DoW on OV *TORN DoW on OV *Shurukian, Empress of TSI, resigns to fight for NPO *mhawk resigns from TPF to fight for NPO *IDC DoW on anyone attacking NPO *Echelon DoW on anyone attacking NPO *mhawk re-founds Elysium to defend NPO *TPF resigns MADP and DoW on Avalanche *Old Guard DoW on GR *GGA DoW *NATO DoW on INT *AB DoW on GOD *The Legion DoW on Ragnarok *MCXA DoW on VE *UPN DoW on RnR *FEAR DoW on RnR *SSSW18 DoW on MOON *GDA DoW on GOD *VA DoW on MOON *Zenith DoW on PC *GRAN DoW on MOON *Valhalla DoW on PC *OFLC DoW on VE *NEW DoW on CCC Karma *OcUK Declaration of intent *VE DoW on NPO *Athens DoW on NPO *GR DoW on NPO *R&R DoW on NPO *RoK DoW on NPO *MOON DoW on NPO *INT DoW on NPO *Orion DoW on NPO *DiCE DoW on NPO *Vanguard DoW on NPO *IOTA DoW on NPO *Avalanche DoW on NPO *GOD Acknowledges War with NPO *GUN DoW on NPO *FAN DoW on those who canceled on NPO *FOK DoW on NPO *Vanguard DoW on GGA *Stickmen and FCO DoW on GGA *Fly DoW on GGA *MA DoW on Echelon *DE DoW on Echelon and OG *DF DoW on NATO *=LOST= DoW on GGA *RIA DoW on Echelon *FOUND DoW on GGA *GR DoW on TPF *IPA DoW on NATO *Vanguard DoW on Legion *TGE DoW on NATO *PC DoW on TPF *DT DoW on TPF and SSSW18 *Sparta DoW on NPO *LSR DoW on SSSW18 *OA DoW on GGA *Nemesis DoW on Legion *CCC DoW on TPF and OG *DICE DoW on GGA *GR DoW on NEW *Kronos DoW on GGA Declarations of Support For Karma */A\/A\ DoS for Athens Withdrawals/Surrenders NPO & Allies *TORN Withdrawal from War Declarations of Neutrality *URSA DoN *GLOP DoN Treaty Cancellations/Reactivations/Suspensions With NPO *NpO Suspends treaty with NPO *IRON, MCXA, OG, NATO, GGA, Valhalla, and TPF Cancel treaties with NPO *Echelon cancels NPO MADP *GDA cancels NPO-related treaties *MHA announces it will protect the NPO from bandwagoners *GDA reactivates all NPO-related treaties Others *MHA announces it will only honor Härmlin Accords, Trident, plus MDoAPs with Sparta, FOK, TOP, TAB, RoK, Umbrella, and protectorates *ODN announces it will only honor treaties with Vanguard, R&R, and the International *GDA cancels and later revokes cancellation of PIAT with Sparta *Sparta cancels PIAT with GDA Other Related *Initial 'Karma' topic *zzzptm's open letter to NPO *Karma response to NPO allegations *'An Open Letter to Archon and Karma at Large' by TruHartBrakN *'What will become of the Red Team?' *MAD members split from Echelon to GR *MK closes embassies of IRON, GGA, Valhalla, Echelon, MCXA, NATO, TPF *'Unimportant War Events' *TPF questions CD attack *TPF questions PC about NAP *'One tC Leader's Account of the War' by Anu Drake References